Twisted Fairytale
by LoveLiesMagic
Summary: THE DARK ONE MEETS AL:VH. Michelle and Syris are mysteriously sucked into a portal and dropped in Springfield, Illinois in 1837. Now, they must fight against each other and the times as they struggle to adapt. Add vampire and wizard hunters into the mix and they've got a problem. Story better than summary. Eventual Michelle/Abraham and Syris/Vadoma. Rating subject to change.
1. Prologue

**Twisted Fairytale, Prologue**

****_Shit._

__That was the only thing running through Michelle Smith's mind. She had gone to explore the warehouse that her and Alex Reynolds were holding up in for TWO SECONDS...and _he _had managed to find them in that short fucking amount of time.

The young brunette witch pulled her wand out of the back pocket of her skinny jeans and racked her brains for a spell to throw at the monstrous bastard. He was torturing her Alex, and there absolutely nothing that she could about it.

"Son of a bitch!" She muttered under her breath before one spell came to her. Nothing that would do any real damage, but it would be enough to distract him.

Taking a deep breath to steady her almost out of control nerves, she ran out of the room that she had been in, throwing the spell at the dark man, "Evatra!"

Her aim had been perfect, right on target...but the man seemed to be two steps ahead of her. It was almost like he had known exactly what she had planned to do. Just as the spell was about to hit him, with a wave of his arm and a flick of his wand, he sent it barreling towards his little minion, Bella.

But it never reached her.

Instead, the world seemed to begin to spin. Michelle's spell had taken on a mind of its own. It got wider and bigger, the white orb turning pitch black.

No, wait...it was opening up a portal of some kind. Then, before either of them could react, with a great tug the portal sucked young Michelle and her foe into the dark abyss before it closed back up...leaving behind no traces of either of them.

It was like they had never existed.

Michelle and Syris were gone.


	2. Kick in the Teeth

**Twisted Fairytale, Chapter 1**

_****I gotta say thanks 'cause you kick me when I'm down._  
_ I'm bleeding out the mouth._  
_ I hope you know that I'm stronger now._  
_ I'm taking the hate, I'm turning it all around._  
_ I wont go down 'til I'm six feet underground._

__Spitting out the blood that was in her mouth, Michelle crawled to her feet. Wherever she had ended up, it sure was dusty. Her purple cardigan was now a dull brown from the dirt that she had landed on, and her already ripped skinny jeans were torn to shreds. The delicate skin of her knees was torn, blood slowly dripping down what was left of her jeans and her leg.

She tried to step forward, but found her legs weak and ended up falling flat on her face.

"Miss! Miss, are you alright?" A deep voice called out as Michelle tried (and failed, mind you) to push herself back up. She heard the footsteps of whoever it was coming closer and wanted to get herself the hell out of dodge before she was recognized. Sadly, her body wasn't cooperating. She was floundering around miserably like a fish out of water.

She felt whoever it was try to pick her up, and that was when her adrenaline kicked in.

"Get OFF me! Get off!" She yelled, slithering out of the man's grasp and to her feet. She was disgusted to see that he was actually handsome. Tall. 6'5''. With dark brown, almost black, curly hair and deep blue eyes. He was wearing a top hat and...period clothes.

_The fuck?_

That was when she took in her surroundings. The people in the town, most of which that had stopped and was staring at the undoubtedly odd scene, were all dressed in pre-Civil War clothes. Hoop skirts, top hats. There were people riding about on horses and riding in horse drawn carriages.

_There is no way..._

"Oh God..." Michelle muttered under her breath, chocolate brown eyes wide. Her hand slid to her back pocket, where she was surprised to find her wand. She hadn't thought she would still have it. She decided not to take it out. These people would most likely see her as evil and burn her or some shit.

"Miss, please...let me help you." The disgustingly attractive man said as he inched hesitantly toward Michelle. She eyed him suspiciously, her hand nonchalantly resting on her wand. Just in case.

"Did you see how I got here?" She hesitantly asked as the people of the town started to go back to their own business. It was getting boring in their eyes.

"Well, I had just-"

"I'm not asking for your whole damn life story. Just, if you know, tell me what I want to know. And if you don't, I'll find somebody else." Michelle snapped.

The man looked quite taken aback. It would have been comical, had Michelle not been so boiling mad.

"There was a dust storm, and after it cleared, you were lying in the road." He said quickly, spitting it out so Michelle did not get any more angry.

"Was there anyone else there with me? A man with a leather trench coat?"

"Not that I saw, miss." Michelle didn't buy it for one second. The man was telling the truth, she could see that. But Syris must have ended up in the same place as her. He was strong, though. The vortex probably hadn't knocked him out. He would have been able to slink away without being noticed before the dust cleared.

"_That_, sport, is where you'd be wrong."

_Oh shit._

"MOVE!" Michelle yelled, pushing the man out of the way before the spell that Syris had cast had time to cut through him. Michelle ducked and threw out a spell of her own as she whipped her wand out of her pocket.

There was a light clattering sound and Michelle looked over just in time to see Syris's wand get run over by the wheel of a carriage.

How she had managed to disarm him in the first place, she had no clue.

She decided in a split second not to use anymore magic. She didn't know if the time change had screwed up her energy or not and she wanted to save it.

Michelle then delivered a spinning back kick to Syris's face before he could do anything else. Sadly, he caught her ankle and threw her down onto the ground like a ragdoll.

"You think that I can't still take your soul? Just because I don't have a wand?" He grabbed her face and squeezed her cheeks as he made a clucking sound with his tongue, "Come on, princess, I thought you were smarter than that."

"Fuck you." Michelle spat, but it came out slightly muffled because of the way Syris was holding her face.

He squeezed her cheeks harder and her lips pouted out. He leaned down, ready to suck out her soul, when Michelle stopped her wriggling. No, she wasn't just going to sit there and take it. She had a trick up her sleeve._  
_

She had seen the thing she was about to try be done before. She just hadn't done it herself.

Everything became slow motion to Michelle. Syris moving in, the wall of dust swirling around them, the handsome man swinging his axe.

Wait...what?

Everything that Michelle had planned flew out the window, "Oh shit." She muttered and Syris turned just in time. He would have been decapitated, had he not moved. Instead, the blade of the axe imbedded itself in his shoulder and yelled growled in pain. Michelle took that time to wriggle out from beneath him and pick up her wand again.

Then, he was gone. Syris was gone. The bastard had teleported and the dust the had built up like a wall dropped back down to the ground. No one had seen or heard it happen. They were still going on their merry ways.

But Michelle still had a problem. And that was the psycho that was holding the bloodied axe. She pointed her wand at him and he put the axe down to his side, holding up one hand, palm forward. A sign of peace.

She didn't buy it.

"Into that building-" She nodded at a small store, "-Now."

With wide eyes and a jerky nod, the man obliged, the seventeen year old witch hot on his heels.


End file.
